battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulls
Hull Research Hulls are researched in the Naval Lab. The following table details the requirements for unlocking each hull. The Gunboat hull is the default hull, and is unlocked when the game is first joined. Hulls Hulls, along with Armor are the two products researched by the Naval Lab. There are nine different hulls currently available to research, with each one progressively more capable and slower than the last, excluding the Seawolf and Predator Submarine which serve as niche or speciality ships. Gunboat The Gunboat hull is the default hull, and is unlocked when the game is first joined. It is described as a "stupid ship" best use as a scoutboat. Also it can be repaired instantly. Skirmisher The Skirmisher hull is the first hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "lightly armored hovercraft". The Skirmisher is featured on the loading screen for Battle Pirates. Best used as an "armoured' scoutboat. Longship The Longship hull is the second hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "highly mechanized frigate". The Longship is the first hull to have more than one Weapon Slot and Armor Slot. Best used to destroy weak scoutboats Marauder The Marauder hull is the third hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "heavily armored hovercraft". The Marauder's shape appears to be heavily based upon the Longship's, with the addition of 2 fins on each side. This hull is best to attack important locations that are averagly armed. This is the second ship hull that has a Special Item slot and the last ship to receive and Evade bonus. Predator Submarine Lighweight hull that can submerge itself underwater for a period of time. Great for sneak fleet attacks. This ship is refitable, can only be equiped with the new Havok Torpedoes and can fire both surfaced and submerged. Battle Barge The Battle Barge hull is the fourth hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "gigantic barge". Good for attacking heavily armored places. It is the first ship that you are able to "refit", allowing you to upgrade the weapons and special slots as you upgrade them in the naval and weapons labs. Leviathan The Leviathan hull is the fifth hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "battleship". The Leviathan appears to be to the Battle Barge as the Marauder is to the Longship. Great to attack important places that are heavily armed. Seawolf The Seawolf is the sixth and second last hull to be unlocked. Floating Fortress The Floating Fortress hull is the seventh and final hull a player may unlock, and is described as "the largest ship on the high seas". Being the most capable hull, each Floating Fortress hull takes over a week to build. On the Casual Collective Forums, the Floating Fortress is often used as a running gag, used to represent 'instant death'. Best used for mining, Floating Fortresses can hold massive amounts of resources and are easily defensible. Hammerhead Rewarded to captains who looted the most resources in his/her sector during the Revenge Raid event. The strongest ship compaired to anybody else. Recommended for attacking maximized guarded fleets. Mercenery Fleet The Mercenery Fleet is a fleet your friends give you. You can deploy one every 12 hours and it lasts for 12 hours. The ships are 3 of your highest hull, and 2 of your second highest. Armor and weaponry seems to also follow your tech.